1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heating systems and, more particularly, to vending machines having systems that can be used for heating, reheating or cooking.
2. State of the Art
Various systems have been proposed for use in machines that vend heated foods. These systems typically include energy sources, such as electrical heat, infrared, or microwave energy. Such systems can provide thermal energy for heating among other products, french fries. In practice, proposed vending systems have significant shortcomings, including the production of strong, burnt odors during normal operation. Further, many of these systems require prolonged cooking periods. Also, many of these systems produce food products that are not heated uniformly.